Uncertain Waters
by Ephirel
Summary: Another time-travel fic, where two seventh years from the future are brought back to the past for their safety... By whom? Hogwarts herself. Time travel, slash, HPSS DMRW and several other pairings. PG as of yet... to be rerated in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Disclaimer: ** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
Note: This is a fic involving timetravel, implied Mpreg and slash amongst several others. As of current, the rating is PG, but soon, it'll delve over to R. Hope you won't mind!

**  
  
Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 1  
  
**

* * *

**  
Hogwarts, 2017 AD**

"Have you gone out of your mind?"

The angry hiss fell unto deaf ears as an ebony-haired boy continued his work on the heavy mahogany table that took up almost a fifth of the large expanse of room space. On the table lay a massive variety of potions ingredients, which a brunette was methodically preparing whilst the boy steadily added ingredients and stirred the cauldron of potion with absolute concentration. Beside him, the girl gritted through her teeth once more, "For Merlin's sake Demi, this is pure Gryffindor stupidity, father will kill us if he finds out that we sneaked in here to do this!"

"Pure Gryffindor stupidity?" Demitrius echoed in amusement, his hands never ceasing its motion of stirring the innocuous mixture that was emitting pale fumes already, "Lillith, pater will not kill us, he'll stew us for potions ingredients instead..." Then, looking at the potion, he continued absently, "Pass me the dragon's blood eh?"

This successfully earned him another dirty look as the mahogany-haired girl - Lillith - carefully handed a vial of dark copper liquid to the boy, who then dripped three drops into the volatile potion they were making. The color change was unmistakable, and a grim smile formed on Demitrius' face. Muttering along the lines of 'pater will have a fit' and 'it's about time', he continued aloud, "Lily, get Fawkes or Leine."

Despite how irritated she was with Demitrius, the strained tone had Lillith complying immediately. With a sharp whistle, two magnificent phoenixes flew into the chamber, both humming serenely. Its effect on both children were obvious - the two of them relaxed immediately and within the room, the tension that was previously so very palpable diminished. Fluffing both the firey red and icy blue feathers of the two magical creatures, Lillith glanced at the bubbling cauldron and whispered again, "Demi, do you think this batch will work?"

"It ought to." Demitrius replied darkly, though the same look softened when Fawkes flew over to perch on his shoulder, large pearly tears dripping into the dark blue potion until it turned a distinct black. With a small smile, the seventeen-year-old boy petted the phoenix indulgently, "Thank you Fawkes."

Fawkes just trilled a note of pleasure before flying back to Lillith's shoulder, allowing the boy ample space to bottle up the potion after it cooled. In its dark, unlabelled vials, no one knew what its innards held, but the twins knew better. Glancing at one another, the one thought that were in both their heads was - _this had better work._

Another bout of shouts and cursing reflected off a sphere at one corner of the lavishly-decorated room had them frowning before the phoenixes trilled once more, this time, in displeasure. The fight outside was getting worse, and it was obvious that the light side had more on their hand this time than it did almost two decades ago, when the last battle had been fought...

Suddenly, both teenagers felt a vague tingling sensation about them and winced. Emerald orbs connecting with wide sapphire ones, both twins shuddered inexplicably. "Oh. Shit."

Hastily clearing up the room, the duo made a run out of the room and into the adjoining Headmaster's office where shouts could be heard from outside. That in itself did not bother them, it was the unshakable feeling that their parents had found out what they had done which terrified them to all nine levels of hell. Shuddering, Lillith whispered inaudibly, "Do you think father told papa about what we've done?"

"What do you think?" Demitrius replied tiredly. The potion had taken them almost four hours to complete, and before that, another two hours to set up all the wards to make them untraceable... Apparently, their parents hadn't been as preoccupied with the earlier defense meetings as he'd thought they would - like Lillith, he'd predicted that their parents would only find out where they were after the final battle ended.

"Pater and papa will have fits..." The brunette trailed off as she looked at her twin, "But before that, _he _must die."

The blazing fire hidden in those sapphire eyes had Demitrius nodding in assent. Yes, that madman had to be dead if their friends were to get away from _him_. Hand entwined in Lillith's, the head boy of their year murmured, "Yes, this should ensure it. I trust that you remember the incantation?"

A grim nod was all he got for his question. With a satisfied smile, both teenagers reached out into thin air and 'pulled', effectively transferring them out of the Headmaster's office and right into the fray.

* * *

  
  
The castle was in a huge mess.

Like the last battle nineteen years ago, the castle walls rang painfully with ancient magick to those who were sensitive enough to hear her wails. Demitrius and Lillith immediately winced at the heart-wrenching sound - they had lived here for all sixteen, come seventeen, years of their lives and the magic of Hogwarts was linked to them in more ways than most of students experienced. The betrayal that was held in those screams of despair - for Hogwarts was once against betrayed by her young charges - hurt the twins to the core. To Lillith, it hurt because the place she'd called home was placed under danger... To Demitrius, it hurt even more because he knew whom it were that had led the Death Eaters back into Hogwarts.

_And to think they're only fourth years..._ The dark-haired boy thought bitterly as flashes of what he'd seen in his common room surfaced in his mind. It had been his overhearing of what they'd said that had prompted him to go to his parents. Even the Order's spies within the current Dark Lord's ranks hadn't known about the young Death Eater initiates, and especially not that they had found the loophole within Hogwarts' defences -

- Only an occupant of the castle can let others into the impregnable fortress.

It had been the only weakness of Hogwarts, one, that no one could change no matter how much they wished to. It was something that his father had tried countless of times to alter, but the very magic of Hogwarts said no - it just _cannot_ be done. This rule had been set in the cornerstone of the castle by the Four Founders themselves, and not even the combined effort of their parents could change the santient being's decision...

Slowly, the ringing in Demitrius' ears began fading, in effect clearing the stars that had previously blinded his gaze. A glance at the pale-looking Lillith had him by her side immediately, supporting her up with his strength. Apparently, the girl had blocked both of their senses from the onslaught of raw power, though it seemed to have taken quite a bit out of her. _Thanks Lil._

_You're welcome._

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A cold voice drawled, causing both twins to look at the source of the voice with pure hatred. The very presence of the man would've probably placed many into a fully petrified state, but these two children knew better. Feeling Lillith stand straighter as if she'd recovered from the previous bout of energy backlash, Demitrius glared at the black-clad man in distaste, "Malfoy."

The blond-haired man looked as if he hadn't aged since he passed the forty-year-old mark, but the charismatic look he possessed only incensed the two children further. This was the man who'd made their friends' lives hell for the past few years, tore families apart, and almost broke their godfather's spirit during the last raid in Diagon Alley when uncle Ronald had been seriously injured almost to the point of death. Unable to hold himself back, the dark-haired boy shouted, "_Obsaturo_!"

"_Protego._" Lucius Malfoy waved away the spell, though he went on the alert immediately despite his idle expression. No. His expression belied not the apprehension he'd felt dealing with these two children. "Tut tut Demitrius. What will your golden father say if he hears of the spell you've used?" By his side, the handful of followers that had been under his direct order snickered. It would probably be preposterous for the child of the most distinguished wizard in the entire Wizarding World to use one of the darkest curses out there. But then again...

"_Crucio. Abscondo Acies. Crucio._" A cold feminine voice rang out, and three of the Death Eaters went down simultaneously, their screams echoing throughout the hallway that had Lillith somewhat satisfied. Sapphire eyes darkening almost to her father's trademark oynx eyes, she stared at the dark-clad man in a manner that unsettled him very much, "I doubt papa will mind. In fact, he'd say 'bravo'." ... _And pater will scream at us for using the spells instead... How ironic._ The last sentence hadn't been uttered out loud, but her thought had Demitrius laughing inwardly. It was weird to see how protective their father can be when he was the Slytherin instead of dad... Still, the bond between father and children were closer...

"Besides, with you out of the way, Grindelwald and Voldemort's shadow will fade immediately, won't it?" Lillith continued calmly, oblivious to the hexes that were heading away - her twin took care of those with his spells. Her part was to be against Malfoy, and against him she will. Shooting an innocuous inpedimenta jinx towards the blonde, the latter was forced into a defensive mode, which further aided her cause.

Together with Demitrius, the duo staved off the Death Eaters, alternating the defense and attack spells between themselves until they neared the vulnerability range of Lucius Malfoy. A quick look at Lillith had Demitrius springing into action immediately; uncorking one of the phials of potions he had finished earlier on, he splashed it at the Dark Lord and shouted, "Lillith, now!"

Lucius Malfoy, now fully pissed at being splashed by some unknown substance that was - good grief - created by the spawn of the most powerful potions master of their time, shot a cruciatus at the dark-haired boy. He did not even bother to see if the spell hit - the sucked breath from the boy told it all. Instead, he focused on the bleeding girl - she'd sustained most of the curses that could not be deflected by both twins - a manic grin apparent on his face.

"_Anima deletum_!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

**Nnnooooo!**

The scream echoed in all of their ears, the rasping quality of the tone accentuated by the shaking of the floor itself had all of those still standing shaken. Lucius Malfoy's slumped, dead form notwithstanding, the green light that had been his last curse continued its deadly course straight towards Lillith, who had shut her eyes, knowing that she couldn't avoid this hit. Hugging her writhing twin tightly, the girl waited for the inevitable to come, thereby oblivious to the strong golden light that engulfed both of them. It was such a warm light, so comforting. So safe. __

_So this is death?_ Lillith thought through bleary eyes. Her injuries were weighing her down, and the bright light had her drifting off to slumber...

* * *

  
  
Rushing towards the corridor, a dark-clad man saw the green light snake towards Lillith, and the horror evident in his expression had Hogwarts moaning along with his despair. Right behind him, an emerald-eyed wizard witnessed the golden light that surrounded the two children intensify before fading off...

... But the children were no longer there.

"Noooo!" The wizard screamed in fury, causing all the Death Eaters to shudder. The wizard was furious, far more so than the dark-clad man, who was desperately trying to trace for where the children could have gone to. Finding none, the man turned back to the Death Eaters, giving them all a look that could have frozen hell.

"What did that bloody specimen of a Malfoy do?"

It was a quiet mutter, but many shivered at the deadly tone of the dark Headmaster... And what came next was nothing short of an early apocalypse.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

All spells (save _Anima Deletum_ are courtesy of Luke - wonderful curses by the way. Here are the explanations of those spells used:

**Choking Curse (Obsaturo)**: This spell will choke your victims to the point of unconsciousness. - Its potency depends on the strength of your emotions or focus  
**Blinding Curse (Abscondo Acies)**: This curse will obscure your victim's vision until another removes it.- You have to direct it at the bifocal point of where both eyes meet  
**Anima Deletum**: Literally soul destruction. With the potion _anima degenero_, this spell destroys the body and soul of the person. However, in this case, both potion and spell are interlinked. Hence, if only one part of the two (potion or spell) is used, the spell is rendered useless.

This story's been in my head for a long, _long_ time. So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Note: ::giggles:: Pater (latin for father) & Father = one parent, dad & papa refers to the other I'm sorry to have confused all of you out there. ::ducks flying curses and pillows::

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 2  
  
**

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997 AD**

Voices.

That was the first thing that filtered into Lillith's mind when the last dregs of sleep left her head. They were hushed, yes, but the worried tone didn't escape her attention. Eyes still closed, the auburn-haired child felt as if her body was heavily drugged with numbing potion, a condition that she loathed greatly. _At least it doesn't hurt as badly..._ The girl consoled herself whilst the voices continued their quiet conversation.

"The headmaster is already informed."

"... How could someone do this to _children_?"

"I don't know Minerva. I honestly don't know..."

Footsteps were closing in. Hurriedly, Lillith tried to move herself, biting her lip when she realized that her arms were lead-heavy. One of the two voices acknowledged the newcomer with a curt, 'Headmaster' which caused the girl's eyes to fly open. Gulping, she tried to force herself to sit up against the bed that she was in, her voice rasping, "Pater, I can explain..."

Sapphire orbs meeting identical, _twinkling_ ones, Lillith looked around in confusion, thinking that her father was around.. but there wasn't anyone else other than the purple-clad wizard and two witches, all of whom were more than familiar in the child's eyes.

"You aren't father." The girl stated plainly before turning questioning eyes towards the mediwitch who had given her the false alarm, "Aunt Poppy, why are you calling granddad that?"

Her innocent question startled the three adults present. To them, the child seemed to be talking in an entirely foreign language, and only Albus Dumbledore understood. Or at least, he _seemed_ to understand. Walking over to Lillith, the wizard started, "Child, I do not remember having a granddaughter your age. A grandson though..."

"You have only one grandson." Another tired voice joined in from the bed next to hers, wry amusement evident though his head was still screaming bloody murder, "And he calls you Albus... I highly doubt you've ever heard him call you granddad."

"Demi, you know pater has more respect for granddad than anyone else in the world!" Lillith protested, inwardly relieved that her twin was well, albeit bruised and knackered. The dark-haired boy just glanced at his twin, not bothering to deem it an answer before closing his eyes once more. Both of them knew full well how much their father respected and loved the wizard now standing before them, but alas, the nature of their father had been made in a way that he seldom showed his true emotions easily.

Slightly annoyed by Demitrius' silence, Lillith muttered something along the lines of 'stupid serpent' and glanced at the window. The scenery was the same as before - it always calmed her to look at the outside world - yet something nagged at the back of her mind. Abruptly, she stared at the sunny scenery beyond, her jaw somewhat slacked in shock. Demitrius, who had been surprised by his twin's silence, followed her gaze towards the windows and stared too.

"Demi, it's not snowing..."

"You're telling me. This is bloody summer!"

"But it can't be! Hogwarts cannot possibly - "

" - Lil, surely you know that Hogwarts is a santient being. How long has she lived? Centuries?"

"How far back are we then?"

"What date is it aunt Minerva?" Demitrius suddenly asked, hoping against hope that their speculations weren't true. Minerva McGonagall stared at the two children in slight confusion, answered, "July 20th, 1997."

"20th July, 1997?" Lillith sounded calm, but Demitrius could hear that she was getting hysterical, which made the boy groan in dread. Like her, Demi was completely clueless as to where they are, and to know that they were now in the past wasn't something particularly delightful. Hell, he _hated_ not being in control. Watching as the air around his twin started cackling with magic, the boy tried to move over, only to wince when he could find no strength to move from his bed. _Damn. Aunt Poppy must've drugged me with father's most powerful potions._ The boy cursed mentally before growling in an imitation of their father, "Lillith. Get a grip of yourself!"

As expected, the girl snapped out of her quiet hysterics, leaving a somewhat stunned Minerva and Poppy, as well as an intrigued Albus Dumbledore behind. Their conversation had been interesting enough. They seemed to finish off one another's words in a way only twins are able to, yet they did not look a bit like the twins he had met. The girl, Lillith, had wavy auburn hair and sapphire eyes whilst the boy, Demi, had straight black hair and emerald eyes. Their cryptic conversation aside, the two children knew of the existance of his grandchild - a very surprising thing given how even Voldemort and the Ministry knew not of it. Merlin's grace, even Minerva and Poppy knew of this secret only when his grandson had deflected to the light... And then, there was the girl. She looked so much like...

Wincing as the intense stare of Albus Dumbledore bore into her, Lillith smiled weakly, "You've always said I looked very much like grandmama Elise, great-granddad."

* * *

The next few days passed in a flurry.  
  
The medi-witch and transfiguration mistress had been sworn into secrecy immediately thereafter, and despite the protests of the twins saying that they were fine, Poppy Pomfrey had still made them stay in the hospital wing, where they were subjected to all sorts of potions and healing spells... So much so that Lillith was about to just pack up and leave if not for her liking for the mediwitch that had been there for them since they were born... Not that she had much to pack, per se. 

"What do you think granddad will do?" Lillith asked quietly, tossing a bar of chocolate over to her twin. Both of them had been given a sedative drug to rest up, but given her their bodies were immune to most sleeping drugs, they had opted to sneak to the kitchens and settle in Demitrius' bed to talk instead.

"Hmm... He'll be researching on what can be done to get us back to our time."

"And meanwhile?"

"Meanwhile, we'll most probably study here." Demitrius replied, sounding so relaxed that Lillith glared. Returning her glare with a level stare, he continued, "What else do you think we can do?"

"You do realize that papa will be our age."

"Do not remind me." Demitrius winced. His dad's seventh year an... interesting one. he just didn't want to see his parents fight and quarrel, then snog one another senseless in this era. It was already strange enough to be here... But to witness their getting together...

... Both Lillith and Demitrius shivered as one.

* * *

"But grandpa! You want us to get resorted with the first years!?!" Lillith and Demitrius all but screamed, leaving an amused Albus Dumbledore, who was happily sucking on his lemon drop; and Minerva McGonagall, who had to hide a smile at the two yells from both children. She had been observing the twins quietly during their stays in the the Hospital Wing. Both children were collected for their age, and the only thing that seemed odd about them was how much they've already learnt.

Demitrius had said it had been something to do with education standards being raised in their era, but the standards haven't been raised since decades! Why would they suddenly change in the next twenty years? Lillith was almost as good at the healing arts as Poppy was, and the way Demitrius just took one look at the potion and said 'no' to consuming it made the elder witch wonder how much their father had taught him in the art of potions. Clearly, he was being groomed to be another potions master. Then, there was the way they tried sneaking out of the Wing - it was something that would've made their father proud of.

"What do you suggest then?" The transfiguration mistress asked kindly, eyeing the two children in interest. This was the first time she'd seen the twins in their clothing they had been in when they first arrived in the hospital wing, battered and unconscious, and the crests on their robes had the witch wondering whom their mother was.

"Can't we just stay in the houses we're in now?" Lillith pleaded towards her Head of House, those clear blue puppy eyes making the usually strict professor smile indulgently. Dumbledore just shook his head apologetically, "Even though you were sorted already in the future, our current era does not recognize the sorting hat's future decision. You have to be sorted once more."

"What if we get sorted now?" Demitrius questioned quietly, causing Dumbledore to chuckle, "Ah, but that'll ruin the fun won't it?"

"Grandpa..." The boy gritted out darkly, though the ancient wizard just shrugged it off, his sapphire eyes sobering immediately thereafter. Noticing this, both children bit off any complaints they had and listened to their great-grandfather's words.

"There is also the issue of your names." The wizard started, "We cannot have both of you taking the Snape surname - it's too uncommon a surname and you'll be traced back to Severus. Now tell me, who's your mother? Perhaps we can use her surname instead?"

His question was met with unanimous silence.

The twins just look at each other, and back at the Headmaster in surprise before bursting into hysterical laughter. And laughed they did... So much so that both of them had tears in their eyes. Lillith was writhing on her chair, her stomach aching from the hilarity that was bottled within, and even Demitrius, who seldom let his emotions go askew, was laughing so hard that his dimples seemed to be deeply etched onto his cheeks.

"Children, may I know what is so funny about that?" Minerva interrupted, infinitely curious as to what had sparked the mirth. Dumbledore just looked at the twins, a twinkle evident in his eyes. _Now this is what I expect more of my great grandchildren. Laughter._ Then, gazing at Demitrius, who was valiantly trying to wipe away the tears from his eyes, he questioned, "Who is your mother?"

"Our _mother_, or birthing father in this case, is Severus Septatus Dumbledore Snape." Lillith spoke out before gesturing towards Demitrius, "Demi inherited our dad's eyes. Who do you think it is then?"

Peering into those emerald eyes filled with laughter, Albus Dumbledore raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes:**Once again, if there's any questions as to the plot up till now, do ask me. If it's within my ability, I'll answer them ::grins:: Also, would anyone like to come up with suitable surnames for the two children? Somehow, I'm at a lost for them...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 3  
  
**

* * *

**  
**

Fidgeting at the black robe that she was now in, Lillith glanced out at the window, a faraway look in her eyes. Beside her, Demitrius just continued reading his tome - one that he had brought along from the future. Both of them had stayed silent throughout their breakfasts with the Headmaster and deputy Headmistress, and even now, safely tucked in the private suites of the Headmaster, the silence continued with each ensconced in their own thoughts.

Having being 'hidden' from the other professors ever since their discharge when Madame Pomfrey had finally deemed them healthy enough to step out of the Hospital Wing, the twins seldom stepped foot within the castle aside from the Headmaster's tower, and it was starting to take its toll on the twins... Even their school supplies had been bought by Albus Dumbledore, and the elderly professor had even taken it upon himself to buy several sets of school, dress and casual robes for the children.

"Demi..." Lillith trailed off before walking over to her twin, "why didn't granddad allow us to take the train too?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself Lils." The dark-haired boy replied absently, emerald orbs never leaving the book that he was so engrossed in. Then, as if remembering something, Demitrius smiled, "Oh yeah. I hope you haven't forgotten how Uncle Draco never got along well with papa, Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione."

At this, Lillith thought back to the conversations they had in the past... no, future, with their aunts and uncles and stifled a laugh. If what they said were true, then the Slytherins and Gryffindors of this time never were able to get along with one another... Especially that of a certain Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.

"I still don't understand how they got together in the end..." Lillith murmured a wry smile evident on her face... And it was a statement that Demitrius agreed most fervently.

-----------------------

"Anything off the trolleys dear?"

"We'll take the lot!"

"Harry! Ron! We aren't first years anymore!" Hermione protested as both Harold Potter and Ronald Weasley began raiding the trolley for all sorts of candy, much to the amusement of the lady vendor. Walking over to the two boys, the brunette smacked both of their hands in exasperation, causing one black-haired bespectacled boy to stick out his tongue playfully. His hands never ceased taking out more pasties and chocolate frogs though, and it was an action that had Hermione grimacing quite a bit. The fiery-haired boy just ignored the playful smack, only focusing on the candy that they definitely will need come school term.

Not surprising, when you are scheduled for NEWTS, the likelihood of mental breakdown is very high.

When Harry finally paid for all of the candy - amounting almost twenty-seven galleons - the mountain of sweets had Hermione raising an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she watched as both boys pull out a portable cooler from Harry's trunk, where they immediately started stocking the sweetmeats methodically in the different compartments of the magically enhanced cooler. _Sometimes, I really wonder if I am insane to have sent that for his birthday..._ Hermione mused quietly, though she immediately gasped on seeing something familiar in the third compartment, "Hey! Cadbury Twix!"

Hurriedly taking one out of the cooler, the brunette took to munching on the sweet confectionary, grinning, "Mmm... Did I mention how I love you Harry?"

"No you didn't." Said boy mock pouted whilst opening another compartment, where he gestured for Hermione to see what was hidden within. As expected, the girl in Hermione Granger squealed, "Oh scrap that. I absolutely adore you!"

Laughter filled the entire train (compartment) as Harry and Ron snickered at the look in their best friend's eyes - they had lit up... _literally_ at the sight of the tubs of ice-cream that Harry had stored in there. Then, before she could get a closer look at what flavors her friend had chosen, the compartment was closed and the two boys started piling the remaining sweets over into another compartment.

"It's a pity your preference lie not on us Harry," Hermione sighed dreamily as Harry checked another of the compartment – this time filled with frozen pizzas and lasagnas – "You know just what it is that pleases us girls."

"And what's that?" Harry hummed, placing the last of the pumpkin pasties into a warmer compartment. Once done, Hermione turned the knob at the center of the refrigerator to '3' and opened the compartment again, announcing, "This! All these sweets! Chips and junk! I can bet that Lavender and Parvati will die to get their hands on these diabetic chocolate – they're low on sugar, still sweet, and won't get them fat!"

That incited another bout of laughter from the trio, and Ron grinned, "Thank Merlin that I'm not into girls either. I just don't understand them at all."

Here, the only girl within the compartment rolled her eyes. Inwardly lamenting how she'd ended becoming the closest _female_ friend of these two boys, she stared at the two boys once more; both of whom were now acting all cuddly just to irritate her to no end.

"I still can't believe you'd forsake me for _him._" Harry shook his head at Ron, who'd slung an arm over his friend's shoulder. The latter just grinned, rumpling the black-haired boy's now-shoulder length hair until it was as messy as it was previously before it had grown long.

"Hey! My hair!"

"Harry, mate. You know it's impossible for both of us to be together."

Grumbling about idiotic redheads, Harry quickly tied his hair up before leaning over to his friend's ear, "I know that. But it irritates the hell out of Hermione, so it's fun."

"Boys... Enough of that... please?" Hermione finally interrupted, having had goosebumps at the close proximity of the two boys. She did not disapprove of their sexual preferences – in fact, she had been the first to congratulate them on that – yet the idea of her two best friends being together just didn't seem... _right. _If they were with Seamus, or even Neville! It wouldn't have seemed odd, but having the two of them – almost brothers in anything but blood – together just didn't seem decent.

_Now we just have to let someone barge in and this will be the hottest rumor in Hogwarts this summer._ The girl thought absently, only to groan aloud when the door of the train compartment opened abruptly. _Ugh. Me and my big mouth. _A look at who had entered had Hermione closing her eyes in dread. _Great. Just what we need. A Malfoy._

Both Harry and Ron noticed the blonde, and the latter paled a little at the sight of those cold gray eyes boring into his. For a brief second, he had to focus on not pulling his arm away from Harry's shoulder like a guilty first year caught in the act. Harry, however, had other notions and gentle tugged his friend's arm away from him. Smirking, the boy-who-lived drawled, "Alone without the bodyguards? Tut tut."

"Well, Potter. Already having weasel draped all over you when school hasn't even started?" Draco Malfoy answered mildly, though the stormy look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Harry. If anything, it only served to make the black-haired boy beam even more brightly – an act that had Ron groaning inwardly. Trust Harry Potter to make their worst 'enemy' think that the two boys of the Golden Trio were 'more than just friends'.

"Draped?" Harry questioned oh-so-innocently whilst Draco's eyes narrowed into slits, "I'd like to think more along the terms of making out."

"Harry!" Ron growled in irritation at the smug grin on his friend's look. He turned to stare at Harry in exasperation, completely ignoring the look of jealousy that flitted through the blonde's face. It had been only for a split second, but both Harry and Hermione caught it and grinned.

_Good. It's about time he knew of Ron's existence._

Controlling the urge to strangle the boy-who-lived in public, Draco attempted placing an aloof look on his face before turning to the bemused Hermione Granger, "Granger, Weasley. Prefect meeting in the first compartment in five minutes."

With that, the lanky Slytherin left the compartment, leaving a wistful Ronald Weasley staring at the figure disappearing from his line of vision.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

::huggles everyone who's reviewed::

Thank you all so much for reviewing. I know this isn't much, but I suppose I ought to confess that I'm pretty much stuck on another huge block whilst writing 'Awakening'. One thing to take comfort on is that I've already written the main outline of the plot, all it needs is for me to write the entire chapter out in words... ::winces:: That is the tough part.

Meanwhile, I'm using the other fics (like 'Uncertain Waters') to brush up on my writing. I'm quite stiff at it nowadays... Still, I hope you guys will like this story )

**athenakitty - **::giggles:: Hmm, so many questions. First, male pregnancies are rare in the Wizarding World... in my story at least, and it's surprised Dumbledore that Harry and Severus were actually together in the future. Second, I'm not very sure about whether or not the twins will get their parents together, we'll see about that when the chapters come out eh? Third, yes. They will get sent back – just not so soon. And YES. I will be updating Defeat. It'll just take time :)

**candy cane** - ::winces:: I'd hate to see Sev being in mood swings. He already has a very bad temper... But the first to get moodswings will be Harry. shh I'm not telling why. lol

**cydah ** - ::huggles:: Thank you. I hope you'll like this chapter too :D

**insanechildfanfic** - That's a very interesting name you have there lol. hands out cookies Hope this lives up to your expectations too.

... There aren't many reviews – but I'm not complaining. huggles everyone who're reading this Up next, we see the twins get sorted, and the first 'official' softening of Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 4**

****

**

* * *

**

Peering towards the bunch of first years, Harry arched an eyebrow at the two youths that stood out from all the rest. Beside him, Ron nudged Hermione and whispered loudly, "Hey, aren't they a little too old to get sorted?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Harry snorted whilst looking at the dwindling numbers of unsorted students. He, like all of the other students, were interested in whom these two students were, especially given how they seemed unfazed by all the stares of the rest of the cohort. Professor McGonagall was calling out another name now, though said student did not seem to come up.

Subtly, the tall boy steered a young child - presumably Yolande Edwards, as McGonagall had called out - towards the stool. The student seemed frightened beyond her wits, and the auburn-haired girl patted her shoulder, an encouraging smile hovering faintly on her lips as she whispered something into the child's ear whilst gesturing slyly over to the Great Table. The words seemed to take effect on the child, who then walked over to the sorting hat, all the while trying to stifle her laughter.

Moments later, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Yolande bounded towards the cheering table, where a curious third year asked, "What did that girl say to you?"

Yolande Edwards, the newly sorted Gryffindor just beamed, "It's a secret."

And that answer left everyone who had been listening in on the conversation - including a terribly interested golden trio - to shake their heads in chagrin.

Meanwhile, Lillith gave a genuine smile when the girl entered into her House before turning a sidelong glance at Demitrius. _::I thought you said that you will stay poker-faced?::_ The thought echoed in Demitrius' mind, and he just shook his head. It wasn't a trait of his House to be friendly, but having a Gryffindor father _and_ sister mellows a person down somewhat. Heck, a glance at their father now and the Severus Snape of their own era would show how much difference his future husband had on him.

_::She was scared. It was just a nudge.::_

_::Yeah right::._ Lillith smiled, clapping enthusiastically as a boy called Van Matthews entered into Hufflepuff. The sorting continued for another twenty minutes or so, until only Lillith and Demitrius were left. Professor McGonagall then rescrolled her parchment of names, causing all the students to look on in curiosity. However, before anyone could start murmuring about why they were still there, the elderly Headmaster stood up, his arms raised to silence the entire hall, "Before we begin the Feast, I'd like all of you to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Lupin!"

Raucous cheers broke from within the Great Hall as the fifth to seventh years - save most of the Slytherins - who'd studied under one Remus J Lupin were glad to have a decent teacher for Defense once more. Said professor seemed somewhat overwhelmed by the welcome, and Hagrid patted him in a comradely fashion. Still standing, both twins clapped for their uncle Moony, though simultaneously glaring at their great-grandfather, whose twinkling eyes only blazed brighter when Lillith blinked her eyes in Morse code, 'you better sort us out before Demi explodes'.

Beside her, it seemed as if Demitrius was ready to blow up, and Lillith sighed. _Trust granddad to do this to us..._ Sneaking a glance at her father, who was openly scowling at Moony, the girl winced. _Damn. It's going to be a long year._

As the cheers faded off, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention before continuing, "Also, all of you must have noticed the young lady and gentleman still stand. These two students have been transferred over from Rome and will be studying their final year at Hogwarts. Now, please help them make themselves at home; be it whatever House they enter."

"Oracle, Lillith!" Professor McGonagall announced. Unseen to everyone, Demitrius gripped his elder twin's hand in encouragement before the witch took her place at the stool, where Professor McGonagall placed the hat unto the girl's head whilst her twin stared on, wondering if Lillith would still enter Gryffindor.

'Hmm, a time traveler eh? A Potter-Snape... And heir to Dumbledore no less.'

'It seems that nothing misses your eye, or fabric, sorting hat.' Lillith thought in amusement, a comment that had the hat laughing, 'I am created by the Founders' thoughts... There are still things that are kept from my knowledge, but I digress. Let's get on with sorting you hmm? Plenty of courage I see, a Gryffindor previously?'

'Yes.'

'Ah, a gentle heart as well. Quite a bookworm too. Oh! And a thirst to prove yourself.'

'I have to.' Lillith replied wryly, 'Having the surnames of two great war heroes, and being heir of the one of the greatest wizard alive isn't easy to live up to.'

'You wish to see the life of a Slytherin? I suppose I can do that for you my child... Let it be SLYTHERIN!'

A ghost of a smile formed on Demitrius' face when the announcement was made. Minerva McGonagall however, looked stunned, and with reason. She'd so wanted the girl whom she had grown fond of to stay in Gryffindor, yet the Sorting Hat possessed other notions. Noticing the disappointment in her aunt's eyes, Lillith reassured quietly, "This doesn't mean that I won't come by for tea aunt Minnie."

The words had the deputy headmistress somewhat mollified, and she ruffled the girl's hair a little before the latter went over to the Slytherin table, where a seat was made for her beside Draco Malfoy.

"Skye, Demitrius!"

Like a large feline, the dark-haired boy walked over to the stool with boneless grace, an action that had many female students hoping that he would enter into _their_ House. The Headmaster just chuckled, inwardly amazed at how alike father and son were.

'Ah, the youngest Potter-Snape. Welcome to the twentieth century.'

'Good evening sorting hat.' Demitrius replied nonchalantly, not worrying about where he'd be placed. It was either Ravenclaw or Slytherin for him, and he did not mind either.

'Only Slytherin or Ravenclaw? What about Gryffindor? Where your other father now resides?'

'You must be joking.' Demitrius answered blandly, 'Even papa knows that I'm no Gryffindor material.'

'I don't think so. Who had been one who plotted the outwitting the Dark Lord of your time? And the combination of spell and potion?'

When Demitrius never spoke out, the Hat continued, 'That - as you term it - is Gryffindor recklessness. I'm sure your father will be glad that you inherited something from him other than those eyes.'

'... I resent that.'

The sorting hat laughed once more, though his voice turned more gentle after feeling the moodiness of the youth beneath him, 'You'll have a much more interesting year if you entered there, Demitrius. No. No more arguments. You can always come back and quarrel with me when we have the time. This time, it's GRYFFINDOR!"

Ignoring the cheers that rang through the Great Hall (as well as Professor McGonagall's beaming face), it took Demitrius literally his entire self-control to not throw the sorting hat onto the floor and step on it like a childish brat. However, that didn't stop him from walking up towards where an infinitely amused Albus Dumbledore sat, his eyes twinkling so madly that the black-haired boy longed to wrench them out of their sockets.

At the Slytherin table, Lillith just buried her head in her hands, "Demi in Gryffindor? Pater will have fits."

"_Professor _Dumbledore, can I make an appointment to see you come tomorrow morn?" Demitrius asked after setting a silencing charm within a metre in radius. His voice was silkily dangerous, its velvety tone causing several arched eyebrows from the professors within hearing range.

"Whatever for?" The wizened professor asked genially, offering a lemon drop that Demitrius habitually pocketed.

"To settle a personal vendetta with that infernal hat of yours." The amount of malice placed in his words had several of the glass goblets exploding, but Albus Dumbledore took no heed of it. If anything, his smile widened, "_Now my boy, it isn't that bad. Your other father is from that House after all._"

The words were spoken in latin, a language that only served to fuel the teen's anger, "_Grandfather, I did not relinquish my status as Slytherin Head Boy to end up in _Gryffindor

_Ah. His Latin is as good, perhaps even better than his English. Severus has taught him well... _The Headmaster mused absently before continuing, "_Surely the hat must have its reasons."_

"_Do I look as if I care?"_ Emerald eyes blazed with an inner light that had Professor Flitwick - who was seated beside Dumbledore - wince at the power it held. At the far end of the table, Severus Snape looked on in interest as the Headmaster talked to the seventh-year transferee, though one of them seemed to have placed a silencing charm around them.

The 'conversation' then continued for several minutes, ending with a scowling teenager who waved his hand to dissipate the spell before storming towards the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat amongst the first years - and avoiding the seat the seventh years had purposely left for him in the middle of the table - he gave a forced smile towards young Yolande and stared straight towards Lillith.

::I'm going to tear that blasted hat into shreds and feed them to Fawkes and Leine's rebirth fire.:: The sulky mutter had Lillith giggling incontrollably. Shaking her head in warning, she gestured over to Professor McGonagall, ::Do not do anything that will upset aunt Minnie. You know that she'd pleased that you entered Gryffindor.::

::But I won't last a day in Gryffindor!::

::Oi! That's my House you're talking about!::

::Who cares?::

::I do! Demi, Gryffindor isn't that bad. You _know_ that.::

Sulking came from Demitrius' end of the link, and Lillith took on a teasing tone instead.

::Besides, the girls will be fawning over you in no time.::

::Flirting with people who're old enough to be our parents? I'm not insane, Lils.::

Bubbly laughter filled Demitrius' mind, followed by a mind-hug that soothed the boy somewhat. It felt as If his twin was just by his side instead of being at the opposite end, seated by the Slytherin table.

::I think we better listen up,:: The brunette interrupted suddenly, ::Granddad's announcing who's the Head Boy and Girl.::

::Don't we already know whom?::

"""""""

"Students, please put our hands together for our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

As thunderous applause rang through the entire hall - whether it was for Draco or Hermione, no one knew - Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at the hugging Golden Trio, or more importantly, the overecstatic Ron who was hugging Harry and Hermione tightly, "I'm supposed to coorperate with that _mudblood_ for the entire year!?!"

Several snickers could be heard amongst the Slytherins, causing Lillith to frown at the girl that was seated opposite of her. The icy stare - so deadly it was - shut the Slytherin seventh year up immediately. Noticing this, Draco glanced at Lillith in mild surprise; no one could shut Pansy Parkinson up that easily. The frown she had in place was very familiar to someone he knew very well, and unconsciously, the blonde ruffled the girl's hair. This successfully broke the death glare she was giving Parkinson, as well as inciting a very female-ish response.

"Hey! My hair!" Lillith exclaimed, ducking as the usually collected Head Boy started messing up her hair once more. Throwing an annoyed pout at the blonde, she stepped on the boy's foot _hard_, which made Draco wince at the stinging pain. Abruptly, the hand on her hair stopped its moving, and the girl quickly smoothened her unruly curls. If there was something she hated, it was her hair - she was the only one who seemed to inherit her dad's messy hair, though hers ended up becoming wavy ever since she grew it long.

"Why the frown, kitten?" Draco asked gently, inwardly surprised that he had taken a liking to the new girl so quickly. Still, the connection between the two of them was just... _there_, and the blonde wasn't about to ignore it. Besides, it'd be good to have a female friend who could silence Pansy with just one look. It took several seconds before Lillith deemed her hair tame enough, and when she faced the elder boy, she just arched her eyebrow, "You mean the word 'mudblood' isn't enough for me to blow?"

Her words caused quite a stir within the house of serpents, but Draco silenced the table with one glare whilst turning back to the slightly smirking girl, "Your point being?"

"Unc- Look Mr. Malfoy. You are in Slytherin, can't you do better than using a nickname for someone's wife, besides, it wasn't even meant to be insulting."

"A nickname?" One Slytherin asked in confusion. Lillith nodded, "Yes, it might have escaped most wizards' notice, but mudblood had been the nickname for Salazar Slytherin's _muggle-born_ wife."

This time, the uproar was even louder than before, earning the table several curious glances and a deadly frown from Professor Snape. Instinctively knowing who had caused the racket, his dark eyes bored into startling sapphire ones as if in warning. Unlike his other Slytherins however, she met his gaze straight back, her face breaking into a reassuring grin that had him somewhat unsettled.

Never before had any student did that to him.

Reverting her glance from her father, Lillith turned to a bemused Draco Malfoy, continuing, "Now, can you do me a favor and not speak of her like that again." Still, the boy remained tight-lipped and she pouted, "She doesn't seem _that_ bad. Besides, she must've done rather well to get that title, as do you. If not anything I've stated earlier, then at least do it for me?"

She was about to give up talking her uncle into referring the Head Girl by her name – or surname even – when finally, Draco smiled, "For you, I will."

Squealing, she hugged the surprised Head Boy, much to the shock of every student around – though Demitrius just raised an eyebrow at the spectacle – before settling into her dinner once more, grinning.

"Thank Merlin I didn't have to blackmail you into doing it." Lillith mused aloud after the dinner. She was trailing behind her uncle as the entire Slytherin contingent made way for their dorms. Through dinner, it had become an unspoken pact that the Prince of Slytherin had taken the new girl under his wing, and this gave Lillith quite a large berth.

"What blackmail material do you have of me?" The blonde arched an eyebrow at his new friend who had been quite a charming lady – though not entirely suited for Slytherin as of yet. She seemed to belong to Ravenclaw for her wit, and worse, Gryffindor for the recklessness she'd shown when Pansy had still insulted the mudbl... _no, Granger_, by hexing the girl's hair bright pink. It had resulted in a detention with Professor McGonagall, though Draco highly doubted that the Transfiguration Mistress would make Lillith do much during detention. The look of doting in the witch's eyes was a dead giveaway.

Turning to look at Draco, Lillith allowed her face to form an innocent smile that had allowed her to get away from punishment umpteenth times.

"Mickey."

And Draco M. Malfoy stared at her in disbelief, his face flushed a tomato red.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**  
  
::giggles:: There, finally done. Do you think Draco had been a little too OOC? I felt so, but then again, it's my fic, so I can do anything to all of them! ::cackles evilly:: Ain't I bad?  
  
Do review!  
  
Ephirel 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**August, Hogwarts, 1997 AD**

In the end, Demitrius _did_ survive a day in Gryffindor.

Heck, he survived an entire month within the madlark of a House, though much of it had been riddled with tiredness and stress. Not surprising, when you turn from being the most prized student of your previous potions master to the most looked down upon by the current potions master – who _just_ happened to be your father – it tended to get to your nerves. Normally, it wouldn't have upsetted the teen that much, but he had been the most doted upon child of his father, more so than even Emrys and he just couldn't fathom why the man seemed to dislike him so much more than the regular Gryffindors. And to top it all off, he had foregone trying for the Gryffindor Quidditch team even though he yearned playing it again; it just wouldn't do having to kick his dad from something he apparently treasured the most – to play seeker for Gryffindor.

The only one comfort was that he had managed to get along with some of the Gryffindors, or at least, most of the first years. After the dinner at sorting night, Yolande Edwards seemed to have taken a liking towards the oftentimes cold boy, and being muggle-born, she had thought of him as her knight in shining armor. Demitrius had been somewhat amused by her idea, but went along, simply for the sake of keeping himself company within the House, which resulted in tutoring the child in the lifestyle of a wizard as well as whatever homework she couldn't catch up on.

Yolande was a hardworking child who strove for academic excellence as frenetically as one Hermione Granger, and when her tutoring helped her cope with the classes, many other first years had also flocked over to where Yolande and Demitrius did their homework and tutoring every other night, and what resulted was nothing short of astonishing –

- The Gryffindor first years were actually _studying_ hard enough to give the Ravenclaws some stiff competition!

This tutoring session had ended up turning the Gryffindor common room into quite a quiet place on the Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, which in itself was another miracle. It was also how Demitrius had gotten to 'officially' know Hermione Granger, and with her, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter…

----------------------------

**Two weeks before**

It had two weeks into the semester when Hermione Granger could no longer hold her curiosity towards Demitrius. Surprisingly, the black-haired boy had remained hidden in the background throughout class, only volunteering answers when the professors asked him. However, from what information he supplied – without looking through the texts – Hermione could see that he was an intelligent wizard, especially in the arena of potions, when he had managed to partner Neville _and _get the boy through each class without a melted cauldron.

Once, twice, the Head Girl could have deemed it as luck, but through four lessons with no melted cauldron or explosions from him whilst others suffered melting cauldrons due to the complexity of the potions taught, Hermione became very sure that Demitrius Skye was the cause of their safe Neville-explosion-free potions lessons. Heck, she was damned sure that Neville couldn't have improved so much through one summer when the past six hadn't done him such a good job at ridding him of his utmost fear against Professor Snape… And this had led her to join the group of first years one Saturday night, where she witnessed the real boy behind the stone mask.

"But I just don't get it! **_Obsidio_ **is meant for blocking, and here, Professor Flitwick wants us to write a two feet essay of how it's used for both blocking _and_ attacking." One of the girls started in frustration whilst several others nodded their head in agreement. Demitrius just chuckled and took one of their books over. Then, as if searching for something, he quickly skimmed the chapter and arched an eyebrow, "I suppose none of you have read chapter eight of the coursebook?"

At their guilty faces, he was once again reminded of the Slytherin first years that he'd mentored and smiled genuinely, "Ah well, I suppose the words will mean nothing to you anyway. Hmm, can I have a guinea pig please?"

From where she was standing, Hermione snickered a little at the muggle term, which in turn, led to the entire group of eleven year olds to glance at her. Like them Demitrius only noted her presence then, smirking slightly as he continued, "I suppose we'll get our Head Girl to demonstrate with me. If you'd please, Ms. Granger."

His words sounded oddly familiar to Hermione, who barely covered up her shiver. However, before she could protest, the boy had already led her to a wide, empty space within the common room whilst the children looked on expectantly, wondering what their seniors would be demonstrating on. Quietly, Demitrius raised a shield around the two of them – in case their spells actually hit someone else – and murmured, "Granger, cast a shielding spell on yourself, then hit me with any spell you want."

"Any spell?" Hermione echoed, her mind still reeling at the shielding dome the boy had cast. If she wasn't mistaken, this spell classified under the Dark Arts! At his nod, the head girl narrowed her eyes, inwardly contemplating whether or not to send an advanced spell. Quickly casting a shielding spell, she finally decided on a strong knockback jinx instead. The bright light streaked towards the boy at an inhuman speed but Demitrius quickly muttered, "_Obsidio_."

Supposedly, the spell ought to just deflect the jinx, but the boy had manipulated his blocking charm in such a way that Hermione's 'flipendo' headed straight back towards her instead. Thankfully, the shield that the brunette had placed beforehand dissipated the jinx, and Demitrius just took off both his blocking charm and shielding dome before turning back to the group of round-eyed first years.

"Now this, is what's meant by the blocking charm being both a defensive and attacking spell." Demitrius replied cheerfully, "enough information to do your homework?"

At their nods and quick scribbles on parchment, Hermione could only gape in wonder, never realizing that homework could be taught like _that._ Shaking her head at the figure heading towards the study group, Hermione caught sight of a small package thrown her way and quickly caught it, only to gape in surprise at the small packet of lemon drops that looked similar to ones Professor Dumbledore usually have in his possession.

"Thanks for your help Granger." Demitrius called over without looking. Riveting her glance from the packet of lemon drops to the black-haired boy, Hermione steeled herself and replied loudly, "It's Hermione, Demi."

The figure paused mid-step and turned back, a small smile apparent even in his eyes, "Hermione it is. Wanna join in?"

And that paved way to the start of a new friendship.

----------------------------

**August, Howarts, 1997 AD**

"Where's Demitrius?" Hermione asked aloud, somewhat puzzled as to why their friend wasn't at lunch. They had just finished Advanced Transfiguration earlier on, with most of them getting chewed upon by Professor McGonagall, and all of them were tired. Worse, there was THE class next, which could possibly account to the look of dread on most of the seventh years' faces.

Harry, who was munching absently on his shepherd's pie, just shook his head, hands still frantically scribbling something on his potions homework, "I don't know. Cramming some last minute studying in the library perhaps?"

"He doesn't _need_ to study anymore!" Hermione sighed, earning snorts and a 'you're one to talk' mutter from Ron. Indignant, the girl smacked her friend's head playfully, "Honestly, he's even better than me in practically all the subjects we're taking!"

Her exclamation incited much laughter, but despite the fact that most of the Gryffindors thought Hermione to be joking, Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny knew better. They had been participating in the first year study groups too, and Demitrius took it upon himself to teach them all they could remember when asked for help… even Hermione pounded him with many questions – most of which were neither within their syllabus nor based on the English language– and the boy still managed to explain till she understood every concept clearly.

As concluded by the five of them, Demitrius wasn't just intelligent – he was a bloody genius.

Yet, somehow, the dark-haired boy always ended up having to bear the brunt of Professor Snape's insults and ill-treatments, and with such quiet acceptance that Ron had mentioned that he ought to get a nomination for sainthood. It wouldn't have been _that_ hilarious, but Demitrius had a faraway look that most knew to be him in 'thinking' mode before replying, "True. I really ought to apply for one when I see Saint Peter next time round."

When lunch continued to pass and still no one spotted Demitrius anywhere, Harry was about to grab filch some ham and cheese sandwiches for their friend to eat in potions when Ron stopped him, "I think he's having his lunch elsewhere mate."

His words, so calm and casual, had both Harry and Hermione raising their eyebrows in question. Idly gesturing towards the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy sat alone without a familiar brunette, Ron continued, "He must've gone out with Oracle instead."

There was no mistaking the jealousy that tinged Ron's voice when he spoke of Lillith's name, causing Hermione to shake her head. It was obvious – at least to her – that although the new transferee was close to Draco Malfoy, they were not a couple. Far from it, the way Draco doted on the girl was almost paternal, which had Hermione quite amused. Glancing around at Harry, she found that the boy-who-lived was equally amused by the biased view of their best friend but had refrained from pointing it out. Instead, he just lifted his bag, shrugging, "Well, if he's with the Slytherin, let him be. It'll be better for you anyway."

"Harry!" Ron protested, face flushed bright red as he began chasing his friend out of the Great Hall, followed by a laughing Hermione Granger.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 

::hugs everyone who're still following the story:: Sorry about the delay, I'm currently trying my best to adjust to night shifts... So it might take time to finish up the next chapter. Currently, I'm torn with the idea of whether or not to focus more on the trio or the two 'children'. Any ideas?

Ah well, the next chapter will deal with Snape and Demi, so do look out for that eh? ::passes cookies to everyone who's read the chapter and additional hot chocolate for those who reviewed:: … Catch my hint? lol

Ephirel


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Hogwarts, 1997 AD**

"A galleon for your thoughts?"

The lyrical voice had Demitrius shaking his head moodily whilst Lillith plopped herself onto the grassy floor next to her twin. The past month had seen quite a bit of mellowing on Demi's part – Lillith had a feeling being in Gryffindor had done him far more good than he'd imagined – though the frown lines seemed to be etched more permanently on his forehead. Slinging a comforting arm over her younger brother's shoulder, Lillith continued gently, "What happened?"

The boy refused to talk, but the brunette wasn't about to give up and prodded further, "Unable to handle aunt Hermione's questions? The first years giving you a headache? Or is uncle Ron looking at you in another light?"

The last question had Demitrius pushing his twin's hand aside, torn between annoyance and wanting to laugh out loud. Shaking his head, the boy just threw a stone at the huge expanse of lake, watching absently as the waters rippled and faded back into tranquility, wishing that his heart could be this peaceful.

"I'm dreading the next lesson Lils." The boy finally ground out, staring at the lake with gloomy eyes. Being as close as they were, Lillith understand his mood immediately and patted his hand. Like him, she could not understand why their father seemed to single him out so often - far more so than their dad – when Demi hadn't even done anything wrong in his lesson! She, on the other hand…

Well, being a Slytherin during this era definitely had its perks.

If anything, she was being doted upon more so than usual, by both her father _and_ godfather. The Head of Slytherin had actually let her off when she purposely expanded her room – all Slytherins fifth year and above had their separate rooms, though they all shared on the same floor – to include a weapons and music room when it had been strictly forbidden for the students to attempt any such magic in their rooms, and even Draco Malfoy, the infamous Prince of Ice, took to gifting her a finely crafted violin on realizing her preference of instruments.

Forcibly detaching herself from her thoughts, Lillith passed a croissant and a tumbler of butterbeer over to her twin, her voice encouraging, "Perhaps he realized your talent and wanted to push you harder?"

"With insults?" Demitrius mumbled through sips of butterbeer, still somewhat upset by the way their father was acting. For the first time in his entire life, he was starting to dread going into the dungeons, and that was quite a shocking thing, given how he'd lived there for the last seventeen years of his life. Lillith just looked on, hapless to do anything. She'd tried talking to her father several times about why he treated the Gryffindors so, but the man always managed to evade the topic, leaving the girl rather frustrated too.

"Come on, it's starting to rain… I'm sure pater will get over it." Lillith smiled tightly, _or at least, I hope he does._

--------------------------

Most unfortunately, it seemed as if Severus Snape was – if anything – more vindictive than usual. This, Demitrius and Lillith sensed on entry into the potions classroom, both very much dismayed when the potions master sent a death glare at the black-haired boy and deducted five points off from Gryffindor for 'walking too loudly'.

"What's up with him?" Hermione whispered quietly to her potions partner Harry when the potions master had sent them to work on their independent practical. Unconsciously, emerald eyes darkened as Harry remembered the look on Demitrius' face when the potions master had announced the point deduction. The look had only appeared on the boy's face for a second, but Harry saw the honest misery mingled with hurt that was quickly covered with such a blank mask that even the boy-who-lived had to applaud. It was a look that Professor Snape had tried to drill into him for countless nights during their training, though it was one that Harry never succeeded in perfecting.

Sometimes, he wondered about the reasons Professor Dumbledore had for placing him under Professor Snape's tutelage. True, that man was probably the best wizard in the order when it comes to the Dark Arts, Potions and (second only to Dumbledore) Occlumency and Legilimency, but his hatred for Harry was unprecedented, which was why those three nights a week had become Harry's nightmare for the past year. He'd have thought that a year of private lessons would have mellowed the greasy git a little, but Snape had – if anything – only grown grumpier as those private lessons continued in Harry's seventh year…

Harry would have complained against having the lessons, yet even he had to admit that Professor Snape had a lot up his sleeves. By the middle of last year, he had mastered Occlumency _and_ Legilimency, and the dueling with Snape had been good… even if he usually ended up bruised and knackered. Not surprising, it wasn't just wand dueling that the professor taught – fist-to-fist sparring, swordmanship and knife-throwing had been part of the agenda too.

Absently tossing the daisy roots into the cauldron, Harry stirred the potion clockwise – all the procedures had been drilled into him by Snape beforehand – before replying in an equally quiet voice, "Death Eater meeting yesterday night." A subdued Hermione nodded in understanding and snuck a look at the pale professor. He seemed like he was everyday, though the circles under his eyes were decidedly darker than usual. His temper was rather volatile too, having deducted almost fifty points from Gryffindor… and it was only fifteen minutes into class!

Sneaking another peek at Demitrius this time, Hermione could not help but respect the boy for still keeping his temper in check despite the amount of taunting the professor had bombarded him with since his entry into the potions classroom. If it had been Ron, Harry, or even her for the matter of fact, a fierce confrontation would have already broken out, and here, Demitrius was still calmly proceeding with his potion! Another glance at Lillith Oracle showed that she looked troubled too. The auburn-haired girl had never made it a secret that she was very close to Demitrius, and obviously, the biased dislike of Professor Snape towards Demitrius was affecting her too. The blonde sitting next to her, too, seemed to be displeased too, which was surprising in Hermione's eyes.

Never had she thought that Draco Malfoy would take to care about anyone other than a Slytherin, and he was, sending Demitrius a look of understanding and reassurance.

_When did Demi get to know him?_ Hermione wondered in confusion whilst ceasing her stirring. Then, before she could come to a conclusion for what she had witnessed just a minute ago, a shadow loomed behind her and she jumped as a silky voice started behind her, "If I didn't know better, I'd have thought you've taken a fancy on my Slytherins, Ms Granger."

Squeaking, Hermione looked up to see a glaring Snape and quickly returned to her potion. If her glance at the man earlier on had shown that he was weary, seeing him up close showed how irritable he was today. Returning her focus on her potion, she gritted her teeth as another five points was taken from Gryffindor for her 'straying from her work', and Harry just looked on sympathetically. Just in front of him, Ron took the opportunity whilst Snape's back was turned from them and mouthed, 'what a ruddy git!' which served to make Hermione giggle silently.

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was scrutinizing the potion that Demitrius was working on, his face unreadable as the boy calmly pounded his scarab beetles without the uneasiness most students work with when he was around. In fact, he seemed non-existent in the black-haired boy's eyes, which had the potions master vaguely annoyed. In his point of view, the boy was almost as arrogant as the boy-who-lived seated at the table before him. Since the first seventh-year lesson, Demitrius Skye never once quivered under his eyes, and whenever the boy was asked a question, the answers he gave were impeccable, far more so than Granger's textbook answers – his held experience, as if he had studied through potions and its separate components for mastery, and this was virtually impossible!

Furthermore, Demitrius Skye's face had always been a blank mask void of expression and emotion, which had been the reason why he taunted him so much. Perversely, Severus wanted to see what lain behind the boy's mask and hoped that it held as much passion for potion as he himself, hence it galled him to no end when only flashes of emotion surfaced when points were taken off from Gryffindor for no fault of his. He briefly considered deducting fifty points from Gryffindor for an imperfect potion made by Demitrius (… not that it would ever happen), but thought better of it. First off, Minerva would have fits – she had taken an instantaneous liking to the boy since he entered Gryffindor – and Albus would just give the points back… Not to mention Lillith's disappointed look and her silent protests.

And that brought him to another thought…

Lillith.

It was true that he tended to side the Slytherins more often than not, for the house of the serpents honestly needed someone who would not judge them for the deeds of Slytherins long past. Modred, Rasputin, Grindlewald, Voldemort… These were just some dark of the wizards that had caused Slytherins to be despised upon by the other Houses. Of course, most of the students who now reside Slytherin House seemed to have taken it upon themselves to be as evil as they were made out to be, and although Severus Snape did not agree to this notion, he had let them be. What else could he do? Do an image overhaul to the entire House? No. It would be easier to let the Slytherins realize for themselves what they want to be and seek him when he was needed.

Besides, it wasn't as if the Slytherins bothered about the loathing of the other Houses. If anything, it had been because of this that the serpent's house became a close-knit group, for despite what was said about them being cold-hearted bastards like their head of House, they actually took to looking out for one another though this only showed in their common rooms. Never once did you see a Slytherin alone, and if one actually looked closely, first year Slytherins were usually accompanied by an elder student during their first few months of schooling. Of course, there were still Slytherins who fell into the stereotypical category, but those were a small minority.

Lillith Oracle had been a pleasant addition to the Slytherin House. Ever since her entry into the House, there seemed to be more unity than he could expect from the seventh years, whom had previously been divided amongst themselves – between one Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, both boys doted upon the girl as if she were their world, and it was with great amusement did Severus watch the proceeding days, where the brunette had deceptively pulled the two boys into a reluctant friendship that grew through the past month. At first, he hadn't understood how the girl could've pulled two obstinate bulls – both the unofficial princes of Slytherin House – together into a friendship, but after a quiet conversation with her a week into her schooling, he understood why…

… The girl had a way with manipulation that equaled the Headmaster's, and then there were those eyes... Twinkling sapphire ones that reminded him of his mother, not to mention Albus Dumbledore's.

Mind filled with thoughts of his deceased mother, Severus Snape walked back towards his table, oblivious to the sounds and movements of the class. With his back now turned from the class, the dark-haired Blaise Zabini nodded his head towards Draco, who grinned and quickly tossed an unknown object towards the direction of the boy-who-lived's cauldron. Harry, who was absently scribbling his observation of the potion's color, only heard the sizzling sound and stifled a groan when blue smoke rose from his cauldron – the potion was not supposed to do that. Worse still, it was churning dangerously, an acrid smell rising from the now-foul solution.

"Erm… 'Mione, I've got a problem." Harry muttered tensely. He had read about how the potion would react if the ingredients were added in the wrong sequence, but not once did it turn out to be this way. Hermione quickly extinguished her fire and placed her cauldron down to cool before turning to look at her friend's potion, which seemed to be boiling even despite the low fire it was under. Froth was already starting to spill from the edge of the cauldron, and Hermione gulped. She too, had never seen such a reaction.

Behind them, Demitrius had also just finished his potion and caught scent of the sharp scent that emanated from his dad's potion and frowned. Earlier on, he had caught a whiff of the acid that coated the bezoar – an ingredient that should not appear in any of their ingredients' list. Now, the current odor originating from Harry's potion no longer smelt like the aging potion, and as the electric blue froth spilled out, emerald eyes widened in recognition at what the potion was now. Frantically, Demitrius quickly took a pinch of asphodel and pulled his seventh-year dad away from harm's way whilst simultaneously throwing said asphodel into the boiling potion.

"Hermione! Duck!" Demitrius growled as he all but threw his dad over to hide behind his desk before facing the rapidly melting cauldron. Then, quickly muttered a containment spell, he could only mutter a quick thank you to whomever god was up there and covered his ears as the foul cauldron exploded with a loud boom, its innards splattered against the dome of the containment charm. The noise immediately caught the attention of the entire class as well as the deep-in-thought professor, who scowled at the shocked Harry Potter – now standing behind Demitrius' table – as well as a pale-looking Demitrius Skye and Hermione Granger.

"Just. What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing?"

Those words, dripping with sarcasm, had Demitrius immediately at attention. As raven eyes met with those pale emerald ones, the potions master raised an eyebrow at finally seeing the boy's true emotions, though the fear (intermingled with fury) in those eyes – which looked so damnedly like Potter's – had him somewhat concerned. This was shaken off quickly, however, on seeing the mess on the golden boy's workspace, which had him scowling, "Mr Skye. What did you do with Mr Potter's potion?"

The harsh tone of his father's voice dissipated whatever fear and upset that Demitrius previously had, and nameless fury bubbled up instead... All the misery that he had been bottling up in the past few weeks suddenly exploded, in turn causing him to stand up straighter as he glared at his father with ferocity that matched the potions master when he was full-fledged fury.

"I was," Demitrius started dangerously, his hand gesturing to the molten metal and still smoking potion, "saving my friend from becoming permanently impotent, as someone intended for him to become." Several shivered at his tone of speech, even the Gryffindors, who almost never saw him in his fury. Lillith, who glanced at the potion and then at her dad, paled considerable on realizing what might have happened should the potion – a permanent impotency potion if Lillith hadn't remembered wrongly – be spilt on her dad…

… Both Demitrius and her would cease to exist!

_No wonder Demi's pissed._ Lillith trembled uncontrollably as everyone else stared at the Gryffindor who dared talk back to their formidable potions master. Said professor was starting to turn livid at the boy's tone, and was about to deduct points from Gryffindor when Demitrius interrupted him, "With all due respect professor, deduct points from the one who threw bezoar into Harry's potion. You do realize the severity of the situation?"

"Of course I know the consequence, you insolent boy! Fifty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of line."

"But professor! He was jus-"

"Ten points Potter."

"Forget it Harry." Demitrius turned to his dad, a sad smile apparent on his face before resuming a neutral mask when he turned back to his father, who was still fuming. Emerald eyes turbulent, he stared back at the potions master, "_I thought you to be biased, but honorable._" Those emerald eyes then filled with disappointment as he continued in the same latin, "_Apparently, I was wrong._"

Muttering a charm that cleared his worktable of everything, Demitrius then Accio-ed his bag to him and bowed towards the speechless professor, "_I am disappointed in you, professor._ Seeing as I am unable to live up to your standards, I will drop this class. Professor Dumbledore will hear of my dropping out come evening time. Good day, professor Snape."

Then, quelling the urge to glance over towards Lillith for fear of her knowing the grief he was in to give up lessons taught solely by their father, Demitrius walked out of the classroom in silence, only allowing his exhaustion weariness to show when he was finally out of sight. Then, walking over to the library, he quickly scribbled a letter that he magicked into his grandfather's room before banishing his bag to the dormitories.

That done, he finally gave in to the fatigue he held for weeks and reached for the magic within Hogwarts walls to 'pull' himself out of the castle.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Phew… at least this chapter came out quickly… I had hoped to get at least a chapter from any of my fics, and this seemed to be the answer ) The antagonism between Demi and Severus may not seem much, but I never was one to make people fight… much. Lol. Alright, do ask if you've got any questions, I'll try to answer them if possible!

**Comments to reviews:**

**risi - **giggles Demi and Lils will have fun pulling other pairs together, not necessarily their own parents though – those two will be a little more difficult (I hope!).  
**barbarataku** – I'm glad you like it. Time-travel and HP/SS children are soft spots of mine too. If you like this fic, perhaps you'd like The Lost Son by ClothoLachesisAtropo? It had been because of that fic that I wrote this one.**  
candy cane** – I'm afraid the clash was a little anti-clamatic. Hope you don't mind! It was bad enough that I had to make Severus dislike Demi, to make it go too far will mean that those two will never make up. !**  
me** – Hmm… I don't think the future will change, though it'll definitely be fun to watch the others get matched up. Did I mention that Hermione will be paired up in the end too?**MysticSong1978** - huggles thank you! I'm glad that you like this fic… Seems that it isn't as popular as the other one, but this fic is so fun to write!  
**SILVIA** – Be happy, it was your review that spurred me on to complete this chapter by today. I'm sorry about leaving Sandrilene and Severus hanging there in the In Defeating Him, I'll try to get the chapter out before the new year, but no guarantees there! 

Ah well, that's all for reviews! Once again, do R&R!!!!

p/s: Happy Christmas everyone!

Ephirel


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Uncertain Waters **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Dinner had been a subdued affair for Gryffindor house the next night. Though much of what had happened in the seventh-years' potions lesson had been hushed up, the noticeable lack of spirit amongst the Gryffindors had many students of the other houses wondering what exactly happened – Demitrius had been missing for almost a day and a half since the accident, and no one, not even Albus Dumbledore, could find him.

To the elderly headmaster, this was becoming a rather exasperating matter.

It had been a surprise to see a letter appear suddenly on his table whilst reading through several Order reports, and its contents had him frowning immediately. From what information he had gathered thereafter from a hysterical Lillith, the last potions class had been a disaster. Though not many realized the implication of what the potion might have done to Harry, Albus Dumbledore understood immediately and hence, was unsurprised as to why Demitrius made such a drastic decision. The boy was very similar to the young Severus in many ways – for one, they kept a lot of things to themselves, and two, when they could no longer stomach the injustice, would vent their frustrations elsewhere. No doubt that was the reason why Demitrius was still missing.

Furthermore, were Dumbledore to predict anything, it would be that his great-grandson would isolate himself for another week or so before showing himself… And this had him somewhat worried. Hogwarts herself seemed to be protecting the upset child – he had been unable to get the castle to co-operate and tell him where Demitrius was – and it seemed that Lillith was blocked from her twin's mind too. The child had been awfully quiet since her outburst the night before in the Headmaster's office, and if her reddened eyes were to mean anything, she must've cried to sleep… If she ever slept at all.

Shaking his head, the wizened Headmaster glanced at the ceiling, inwardly sighing at the gloomy sight. It had been pouring since yesterday night, and the streaks of lightning, though frighteningly beautiful, had Dumbledore in a poor mood. Trust the weather to dampen his mood further in such a situation.

At the Slytherin table, both Draco and Blaise looked at Lillith in worry. The girl hadn't been eating properly since Demitrius had gone missing, and the lost look that was firmly etched on her face made the two Slytherins guilty. True, they had wanted to play a prank of Potter, but not at the expense of their Lillith's feelings, as well as the pulling out of Demitrius from potions. Who knew that the only Gryffindor they befriended would be so protective of Harry Potter? Glancing at one another from above Lillith's head, Draco and Blaise had the same hesitation as to what they ought to do next. They had discussed about it earlier on, but neither had been willing to do what they'd planned… Still, it might make Lillith happy, and possibly Demitrius should he come back.

Hence it was under the curious stares of many students and professors alike that the two Slytherins stalked over to the Gryffindor table, right where one Harry Potter was seated. By then, the entire Great Hall was grown much more silent, as if anticipating what might happen next.

* * *

At their corner of the Gryffindor table, Harry was absently eating his dinner, all the while wondering where his friend could be. Other than his schoolbag being discarded haphazardly on his desk, there was no sign that Demitrius had ever returned to the dorms. The younger boy's bed was still in its immaculate state, and Harry – having kept vigil the night before – had not seen him coming back to rest either. To say that he was worried was an understatement. This was the first time he'd felt so anxious ever since finding out that Ginny was in that blasted chamber with a basilisk under Tom Riddle's control… Which had him rather stumped.

Who'd known that the transferee could worm his way into his heart so quickly? By Merlin, he had only known Demitrius for a month or so, and already, his name was within Harry's short list of 'people he'd die for'. Perhaps it was that quiet presence and acknowledgement that made Harry drawn to him. Or perhaps it was his way of interacting with people.

Ultimately, Harry decided that it was Demitrius' first impression that did it.

Unlike most people's reaction on knowing that he was the boy-who-lived, the new Gryffindor's reaction had been considered somewhat exceptional – a polite nod, an intricate light bow and a very muggle handshake with just the proper amount of strength behind it. This in itself would not have been surprising had he not later known from Ron that the nod and bow was a style used by the wizarding world to acknowledge people whom they looked highly upon, though it was seldom practiced nowadays. What confused the redhead, however, was the handshake – that was not part of traditional wizarding culture. Here, Hermione had exchanged understanding glances with Harry. It was a muggle culture after all, and after explaining it to Ron, all three had wondered one thing.

What kind of pureblood family would actually teach their children both wizarding and muggle cultures this flawlessly?

Then there were the studying sessions and occasional chats Harry had with Demitrius. Study sessions with the new boy was never dull; although the homework had been a chore, Demi always made it a point to try ease the stress of it, either by idly mentioning something that might be of use, or crack a joke with such a straight face the everyone would just look at him incredulously before laughing out loud. Still, it was the chats that had Harry start liking Demi even more. Not once had Demi try to pry information out of Harry, and he seemed to be one pouring out his soul to the transferee instead without even knowing why he trusted Demi so much. He just trusted him so. And Demitrius would never coddle him or try to paint a beautiful picture – he always pointed out the facts and cold truth before asking Harry to think why they are as such.

It was a harsh method, yes, but it made Harry feel better everytime he saw the reality behind the situations he had faced and was facing. He even started confiding Demi about his classes with Snape – under a Wizard's Oath never to utter them to anyone – and though he ended up complaining more often than not, it was surprisingly Demitrius, who defended the snarky professor and telling Harry things through Severus Snape's point of view. Sometimes, he honestly wondered if Demitrius had a crush on the professor despite his constant denial of not liking the professor in that way.

Mind deep in thought, he never realized that a shadow had passed over him until Ginny discretely nudged him at his side, gesturing him to turn back where two Slytherins stood. Pushing back his glasses, Harry glanced at the two uneasy figures and muttered, "Malfoy. Zabini."

"Potter." Draco replied in an equally curt manner, not at all liking the fact that he was shot with numerous murderous stares from the lions as well as countless of curious ones from all other tables. Beside him, Blaise looked expressionless as usual, though those lavender eyes looked far more guarded than usual. After a quick glance at one another, Blaise inclined his head towards Harry and started, "I apologize for our meddling with your potion yesterday."

The apology had everyone at the Gryffindor table growing quiet, and inwardly, Hermione had to wonder how Zabini could make an apology sound as if he were casually commenting about the weather.

"In hindsight," Draco continued reluctantly, "I regret not having considered the possibility of bezoar mutating the draught of peace into such a potion."

And it was as he had said. True, the blonde Slytherin had intended to play on a prank on the boy-who-lived, but not to the extent that it would get him permanently… ah, impotent. To the wizarding world, especially pureblood families like the Malfoys or Potters, it was crucial to have descendents carry on their line, and even Draco Malfoy was not malicious enough to deprive the boy-he-hated of children, though he did shudder at having to deal with any spawn of Potter's.

The victim of it all just stared at the two Slytherins standing, taking in their wary demeanor and somewhat fatigued look – Snape's lessons in reading people had been ingrained in him since a few months back – had him replying calmly, "Apology accepted."

"Harry!" Hermione spluttered, shocked beyond words before hissing, "They almost deprived you of your dream!"

Though quiet, Draco and Blaise caught on the words, and it was only years of inherent training that kept them from looking down in shame. Draco just stared at Harry, forcing his eyes to meet those eerily familiar emerald orbs as he uttered, possibly for the first time.

"I am sorry."

Those three words shut Hermione up effectively whilst Harry – having seen the honesty in the blonde's eyes – waved him off, "I'm fine… Just be thankful that Demi had a quick mind and an ever quicker reaction." With that, he looked at the head table bitterly before glancing at the empty seat on his right. Seeing his look, Blaise quickly inquired, "Do you, by any chance, know where Demitrius went?"

"… No."

That one word had both Blaise and Blaise pale remarkably.

Being purebloods, both had been taught since young and understood Latin well enough to pick up what Demitrius had said before he walked out of Potions, and although that hadn't meant much, the stance Demi had taken spoke volumes. Through Lillith, they had known Demitrius via their library studies; both surprised that a Slytherin could get along this well with a Gryffindor. A few sessions then saw to a formation of an amicable friendship, though both Slytherins had been fairly reluctant to believe that they actually held a soft spot for the reserved Gryffindor until this incident happened. Still, in those times when they had been with Demitrius, they did pick up his enthusiasm for Potions. Once, they had been joking about how Demi should just quit Potions and secretly take them for private NEWTS seeing how Snape seemed to detest him more than Harry Potter, and Demitirius' reaction had been a very violent no. No doubt he had a very high respect for the potions master, and seeing him work on his potions essays had shown how much he wanted to impress their professor…

Apparently, Demitrius had taken the entire situation really badly.

Murmuring a half-heartedly 'good day' to Harry, both Slytherins went back to their table, only to find Lillith staring at her plate emptily. With a sigh, Blaise pulled the lifeless girl in a comforting one-armed hug, frowning as he felt the unnatural heat emanating from her body. A touch of her forehead only served to confirm his fears, and the Slytherin did something that shocked many others.

The ice prince, Mr I-am-expressionless-so-hit-me Zabini actually growled.

"Damn it Lils. You're burning up!"

"Am I?" The auburn-haired girl murmured, not feeling anything out of the norm. Then, touching her own head, she whimpered on realizing that it wasn't her who was sick, but actually a reflection of her twin's condition. Choking back a sob, she cried out in silence, _Please Hogwarts, where is Demitrius?_

It wasn't the first time she'd ask this since Demi's disappearance, and once again, Hogwarts only showed her, in a series of pictures, how Demi had asked of Her silence. Fretting over her twin's health, she was about to break down when Hogwarts showed her another picture. It was like a lifeline, and grabbing onto the familiar picture of the hidden tower, Lillith hastily got out of Blaise's embrace and ran out of the Great Hall, causing several startled glances to follow her abrupt departure. Immediately, Draco and Blaise shot out after her, and, as if sensing that her running out had something to do with Demitrius, Harry, Ron and Hermione followed thereafter.

* * *

"Lillith! Wait up!" Draco yelled, inwardly cursing the girl's speed. Who knew that this particular Slytherin, who's a pureblood lady no less, had such a great stamina? Behind him, even Blaise, Harry and the others were having the same though. Indeed, who knew that such a petite girl could be so fast?

Even more surprising was the way she maneuvered her way around the castle. Granted, she might have stayed at Hogwarts for more than a month, but it wasn't possible for her to enter into a wing never seen before by any of the students running after her, was it? What was even more baffling was how she immediately disappeared behind a garden portrait! Stunned, both Slytherins and Gryffindors ran towards the unfamiliar portrait in the absolutely alien wing and stopped abruptly, all of whom were hesitant to try running into it. Glancing at one another, Harry cautiously touched the portrait, frowning as his hand refused to go through it. Hermione frowned at this too, as did the others, until Blaise finally voiced out everyone's silent question at the blank portrait.

"How did Lillith enter?" The dark-haired boy asked, not expecting any answer. He knew that there had to be a catch somewhere, and quickly proceeded to fumble around the ornate portrait frame. Hermione, who caught on immediately, helped search the statues around for information, resulting in the confused forms of the other three students present.

"Mione, what are you searching for?"

Despite having tempered his impatience over the past few years, Ron's bad habit hadn't been entirely erased, and watching both the Slytherin and Hermione search frantically up and down for something was irritating him when all he could do was stand around, not knowing what to search for. Both the students involved in the search just continued their work, not bothering to turn over as Hermione called back, "Ron, there ought to be a clue as to how we can enter this room! A catch or something. Remember the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?" Draco echoed, suddenly curious as to what 'catch' the kitchen entry passageway held.

"Tickle the pear of the portrait and you're in." Ron replied absently, his mind slowly getting the idea. Quickly, he went forward to help. Surely Lillith knew where Demi was if she ran her all of a sudden?

"You know where the kitchen is?" Blaise looked at the Head Girl in mild surprise, "wait, I don't even want to know how…" Ignoring the guilty blush on Hermione's cheek, he continued his inspection, so thorough that even Harry was impressed. Still, it yielded nothing, and when they were almost at their wits end, an amused voice could be heard from around them.

"You won't find entry in, my dears," the feminie voice filtered into their ears as an elegant brunette made her way into the portrait, her solemn golden eyes belying the light tone she had spoken in. Hermione gasped at the sight of the lady and blurted out, "Lady Hufflepuff! It's you!"

"Indeed," Helga Hufflepuff replied in amusement, "Welcome to our tower."

"We're at the Founder's Wing?" Blaise eyed the portrait calmly, though sudden intake of breaths could be heard from the others. It had been rumored that there was a tower and wing specifically for the Founders, but no one could actually find the place unless the Founders or Hogwarts Herself expressed permission for the person to enter. And now, Lillith Oracle had brought them unknowingly into the wing!?!

"What year is it, Blaise dear?"

"1998 milady." The Slytherin replied automatically, though he did wonder how she knew his name, and why she asked. Couldn't portraits tell time?

"1998…" Helga muttered to herself, as if thinking things through, "Then why is Lillith here…?"

Here, all five students looked at each other in confusion. What was the Founder talking about? However, before any of them could give an answer or query, Helga continued, "No matter. I'm sorry my dears, all of you aren't allowed into the rooms." _Yet._ The brunette added in silence as she started making her way out of the portrait.

"Wait!" Harry quickly shouted, anxious to know one answer, "Is Demi inside as well?"

This stopped the Founder momentarily, whose piercing golden eyes glanced at the boy-who-lived, as if finding the reason why he was finding Demitrius. Helga was sure that this boy had – as of yet – no knowledge of Demi being his son, and given Demitrius' personality, it was highly unlikely that he would voluntarily make friends with anyone closely related to him, not wanting to cause any imbalance to the timeline. But Harry approaching Demi was another thing altogether; the latter could not refuse conversation when his father – or any of those he respected – initiated it. Hence, seeing the genuine look of frantic in Harry's eyes, Helga could only give an apologetic smile.

"Demitrius isn't inside Harry." Helga said gently, resulting in worried and glum looks surfacing on all the students' faces.

They had thought that they had finally found the lost boy, but apparently, Lillith's stint still went into a dead end. Sighing, Draco asked half-heartedly, "Isn't there any way to track the boy?"

"… We can't." The Founder answered promptly, "Demitrius was upset when he came here yesterday afternoon, and any tracking spells we may have on him automatically disappears when he wishes to have some time to himself. He's one of Hogwart's most precious baby, after all."

"Hogwart's baby?" Hermione echoed in surprise. Now that was something new. The Hufflepuff Founder just chucked, "Yes. He's one of Hogwart's most precious. Do not worry about him. Hogwarts will ne'er hurt him. Likewise, if he does not wish to be found, no one can find him… Perhaps save Lillith."

"What has Lils got to do with finding him?" Blaise muttered under his breath. It was true that they knew how close the two transferees were, but for Lillith to find Demitrius when even the Founders couldn't!?! Hermione, who was standing just beside the Slytherin, wondered about the question as well. In fact, her mind was racing through all that Helga Hufflepuff had said… There seemed to be something _off_ about it all…

"Lillith is closer to Demitrius than you can possibly expect." Helga replied mysteriously, "Now, why don't all of you head back to your common rooms? I gather that curfew should be soon."

And with that, the Founder left, leaving the anxious students staring dumbly at the empty portrait. However, no one seemed willing to move away from where they were, until another voice, this time a masculine one, hissed a word that spirited all five of them out of the wing. Confused, Hermione spoke to no one in particular, "Who was that…"

There was no mistaking that word, full of power, being one of parseltongue, and Harry shivered at the quiet strength in that one word, "We better leave. That's Salazar Slytherin… I think."

* * *

Within the heart of Hogwarts, in the unplottable room of requirement, a pale boy could be seen touching a glowing pillar as if in prayer.

The room was a beautiful yet terrifying sight to behold – the pillar seemed to pulsate along to some unknown heartbeat, and even to one untrained in the art of aura visage, the long spidery threads spreading from the pillar to nowhere and everywhere could be seen shimmering throughout the entire room that now looked like an endless dark black void. Head against the glowing pillar, Demitrius ignored the beads of sweat that were gathering on his forehead and continued his prayerlike chant. It was like a mantra, one that he'd learnt since young, one, that brought forth a transfer of magic towards the pillar – the third cornerstone of Hogwarts.

For the past day, he had been trying to work off his frustration in the least harmful manner. He did not think that his parents would appreciate seeing cuts mar his forearm again, and getting himself dunk – oh yes, he knew how drunk he could get at the age of fifteen courtesy of uncles Fred and George – was, though plausible, not something he particularly desired. Heck, the hangover was terrible. He _did_ consider holing up in Salazar's chamber for a month and put himself to sleep, to sleep off the hurt and pain, but… He didn't dare think of the consequence should he come back out. No doubt Lillith would pound the hell out him.

So he settled with the task that would require his utmost concentration _and _exhaust him out, thereby allowing him no spare time to think about what had happened. Besides, regenerating the heartstone of Hogwarts was something all three Potter-Snapes were used to doing. Hell, Emrys, Lillith and he would take to help regenerating the heartstone of Hogwarts every summer and winter, though it always left them drained. This was not surprising given how both magic and willpower were literally totally drained when the regeneration took place.

Still, he had never tried recharging all four cornerstones of the heartstone himself.

Finishing the last stanza of the ritual, Demitrius looked on in statisfaction as the glow seemed to intensify and pulse a flash of jade before going back to its pure white. A small smile flitted across his features as he slumped against the cool surface of the pillar. _Three down, one to go._ He felt slightly woozy already, what with the amount of energy he ha poured through the cornerstones and before that, the whole wards of Hogwarts.

He had been unable to sleep the past night, an now, he almost welcomed the darkness… but not immediately.

There was still one last cornerstone to go. One guarded and made sacred by the basilisk, its power drawn from that of the waters. Hidden beneath the forbidden lake and near the Slytherin House, it was the part of the heartstone created by his – technically speaking – dead godfather.

_And then, I'll head back to sleep._

* * *

If anyone were to wander into the room that Lillith was in, they would be surprised by the strange vision they'd see. For one, a golden-haired man dressed in faded jeans and a simple white tee was carefully hugging the distraught girl while two others wondered what on earth had happened. This might have been nothing… but all three people – who looked more than human – were, technically, _dead_.

Godric Gryffindor looked down at the girl within his arms, having only made out the words 'pater', 'hate Demi', and 'want to go home'. Beside him, Salazar looked to be frowning, and Rowena was mystified too. Lillith hated Demi? But that was impossible! The two children seldom quarreled, and both almost never used the word hate easily given how their upbringing had been. Then there's the issue of going home – Hogwarts was their home… Where else could she go?

As Helga Hufflepuff entered into the portrait above the fireplaced and touched one of the pillars within it, she appeared immediately in front of the fireplace, true bone and flesh, and murmured to Rowena and Salazar, "It's 1998 outside…"

"1998!?!"

Godric felt Lillith stiffen in his arms and gently stroked her back in comfort, now understanding what had happened. If this was 1998, then the twin's plan must have worked. Quickly sifting through Hogwarts' memories of the future, he 'saw' the events that had taken place, and understood that Hogwarts had spirited them back here for their safety whilst their parents continued exterminating the remnants of the last Dark Lord's minions. A pity a rule that they had set when they first created this room of reminiscence prevented him from telling Lillith how frantic her parents and elder brother were to find both of them…

"How long have you been back here, Lillith dear?" Rowena kneeled where Godric and Lillith were settled at and brought the teary-eyed girl to look at her. Looking into those ebony eyes, Lillith allowed the Founder to sift through her memories, and once done, Rowena gently eased out of Lillith's mind and murmured comfortingly, "Do not fret yourself so. Demitrius will never come to any harm in Hogwarts, won't he?"

The last had been directed at the castle Herself, and the unmistakable 'yes' they felt from Hogwarts mollified Lillith somewhat. Still, she whispered, "But Demi blocked me out for more than twenty-four hours… He had never done it before. Where could he be?"

Salazar grimaced at this, having experienced that emptiness and fear once when Rowena blocked him out for days after her lover had died under muggle hands. It had freaked him so thoroughly that he treated Rowena like a glass doll for weeks. Not surprising, the connection between twins were formed even before birth, and losing it could seriously mess a person's mind up.

Helga just sighed. It was never a secret that Demitrius had always felt the need to perform twice as well as his elder siblings in the hopes of earning his parents' praise. Not that Harry or Severus were ever miserly in their giving of affection, quite the contrary – despite their hectic schedule as a Headmaster and an Unspeakable, both Severus and Harry devoted an undecently huge amount of time to their children and loved all of them dearly… But perhaps having two outstanding siblings, and two even more famous parents had an effect on him, thus making him constantly want to prove himself that he was worthy of the Potter-Snape name. What surprised her was that Demitrius had been so distressed the evening before that he did not even bother mentioning that they were in the past.

"He had been here yesterday… Lils," Godric murmured, patting his god-daughter's hair as she looked up in surprise, "Yes, he did. Now I'm starting to understand why he was asking about time-travel tomes."

A rapid discussion in ancient latin quickly took place as Godric pulled Lillith over to the round mahagony table near a wall of bookshelves, heaped with tomes of all languages regarding time travel. The other Founders drifted over as well, all of whom were glancing at Demi's neatly scrawled notes. Salazar sat on a stool and fished out one scroll to pass to Lillith, "This was where he got stuck." It was a scroll of arithmancy numbers with physics involved, and Lillith frowned at the theory it was based on. Manipulation of fabric tear in time? Glancing back at the Founder in question, Salazar just shrugged elegantly, "He got frustrated and left."

Her face fell at this statement, causing Rowena to glare daggers at her twin who just stared back innocently. The innocent stare then turned serious as he faced the young girl again, "Lillith, he was upset over your father's unfairness, and you know it. If it had been you, how will you deal with it?"

Seeing her subdued expression, Salazar sighed, "You'll no doubt have done something similar, wouldn't you?"

No answer was required. All four Founders knew these children too well; Lillith would have blocked Demi out of her mind should something such as this happen to prevent him from seeing all the pain she might have had. Understanding her grief, Slytherin continued, "No, you don't have to be happy about it, it creates a right havoc in your mind… But do give Demitrius some time to settle his thoughts? You know how he detests not being in control of himself."

"… I will."

It was a reluctant agreement, but her willingness to let her twin have some space despite the stress on her own mind had Salazar smiling slightly whilst the other Founders breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now how about I whip up a small supper and you can tell me why you're in my House and my godson's in Gryffindor…?"

* * *

Recharging the last cornerstone of Hogwarts had taken a lot more time than Demitrius had expected. 'Struth, not having Emrys or Lillith around had seen to him using up more energy than usual, but it was the condition of the Chamber that had delayed him.

Having never seen Salazar's Chamber in such a state, it was no wonder he almost fainted on seeing the mess. The basilisk remains were still there – here, Demitrius wondered why his dad never cleaned this up after the Chamber fiasco – and the stench of blood was more than foul. He had vaguely wanted to leave the mess for his parents to clean up sometime in the future, but he couldn't in the life of him, stomach such chaos in his godfather's private chamber.

As a result, he ended up cleaning the entire chamber; resetting the charms and spells, picking all the useful parts of the basilisk and stashing them away in one of the potions cupboards before disposing the rest, setting new wards, and finally cleaning the cavernous chamber as well as its inner rooms. Finally done, he almost found no strength to finish the final regeneration, but mulishly continued on into the chamber's innermost sanctum – Salazar Slytherin's meditation room.

It was a secret chamber just below the center of the two statues – which he magicked back to the original un-glamouried state – and here, the cornerstone glowed the same pearly white as the other three. Demitrius smiled in relief at this – apparently, the blood and dark magic done above had not tainted it at all. Sitting down in front of the glowing crystal, the black-haired boy quickly got into a trance and murmured the words of the ritual, hands absently moving around to sort the tangles of the magical threads that were starting to form as the first stanza of the ritual ended.

After what seemed like eternity, the Slythindor finally finished the last verse, noting in satisfaction that all the magical threads were unraveled properly. Allowing himself a brief second of respite, he finally sealed the ritual, not realizing that for the first time in perhaps several centuries, all four stones were regenerated. Granted, Headmasters of the school knew how to perform the regeneration spell, but few were able to find the cornerstone of Rowena, not to mention entry into Salazar's chamber being limited to Parselmouths…

This night, Hogwarts' elation could be felt by all, though not many understood why there was this feeling of happiness that bubbled in their hearts.

'_Thank you, my child._' A voice whispered into Demitrius' mind as the boy headed for the serpent portrait that led directly to the Slytherin dorm. He was tired, so tired that he did not bother blocking his twin anymore, and vaguely, he finally understood why he had felt so weird in Hogwarts for the past month – Hogwarts could only send him pictures of situations, her knack of speech had been gone…

_Could it be because of the magical tangles in the Chamber?_

Deep in thought, Demitrius never felt the relief and subsequent panic his twin was feeling whilst he concentrated on walking over to the portrait. Giving it the password, Demitrius almost fell into the Slytherin common room, face pale, barely registering that people were staring at him. Not heeding the stares, he stumbled up to the special room reserved only for Slytherin Head Boys to reside in, having forgotten that he neither Slytherin nor Head Boy of his year. Only on noticing his painfully young uncle did he remember where, and particularly, which year he was in.

_Crap._

But he never made it to voice out that thought, nor hear Lillith's scream of fear.

He just collapsed against a thoroughly shocked Draco Malfoy, blissfully surrendering himself to the darkness of his fatigue.

* * *

whimpers

Yes, I'm really slow at posting, but trust me, none of the fics are abandoned. I've only another 2 months of polytechnic life, then afterwards it'll be a looong break for me before I start work, so I'm hoping to have a chapter of each story up when I finish my finals )


End file.
